Prince of Wonderland
by Namikaze Tanigawa Rizumi
Summary: Sorang pangeran yang di kutuk menjadi cewek sebab dia selalu menyakiti perasaan cewek, demi kembali ke wujud semula pangeran itu mencari sang gadis Hyuga untuk menghilangkan kutukannya. Akan-kah oangeran itu berhasi baca saja di ficku ini
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Itu punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya, walaupun ngarapin sih. Tapi cerita

Prince of Wonderland itu punya saya ingat itu Masashi-oji-san.

Oke minna-san tolong baca fic pertamaku walaupun membingungkan alurh dan bahasa ceritanya tapi aku harap kalian suka dengan ficku yang ini. Aku benar-benar memohon untuk dibaca ya para readers dan tolong kritik + saranya ya agar saya bisa membuat chapter 2 lebih bagus lagi

Selamat membaca!

Prince of Wonderland

Di suatu tempat di dunia yang tidak kita duga terdapat pangeran yang tampan, manis, kuat dan tangguh. Tapi dia tidak menyukai perempuan sebab dulu dia mempunyai kenangan pahit sama perempuan, entah apa itu hanya Kami-sama yang tau itu. Oke balik ke cerita.

Pangeran itu sudah berumur 16 tahun, setiap ayahnya menjodohkan dia, pangeran itu berusaha untuk membtalkan rencana itu mau tau bangaimana hanya Kami-sama yang tau itu

Dan dia juga suka menyakiti perasaan perempuan, dengan kata-kata yang dingin, kadang di perjodohan pun dia peranah mengatai ciri-ciri kejelekan wanita itu sampai fisiknya, di matanya wanita itu cerewet, suka boros/matre/gila belanja *maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung –bungkukin badan-*

Di sesuatu tempat ada nenek sihir tidak suka perlakukanya dia dan memberikan sebuah apel pada pangeran blonde itu tiba-tiba

Kring….kring….kring…. suara bel berbunyi

Pangeran itu berubah menjadi gadis cantik nan imut. Gadis itu mempunyai 2 bola mata shaphire, rambut panjang ikal sepinggang di kuncir dua keatas, kulit tan, dan mempunyai 3 garis kembar di 2 pipinya.

Mau tau reaksi pangeran itu terkejut melihat cermin bahwa dia berubah menjadi wanita.

Rizumi : "Sejak kapan ada cermin?"

Readers : "Kan lho yang nulis baka Rizumi"

Rizumi : "Hehehehe…..oke balik ke ceritanya. Selamat menikmati"

"Pangeran Namikaze Naruto, itu adalah hukumanmu sudah merendahkan kaum wanita, jadi saya kutuk kau menjadi seorang perempuan" ucap nenek sihir itu

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke wujud laki-laki"

"Pada saat bulan purnama sinar bulan yang menyinari, dan kau mendapatkan firstkissmu dengan seorang gadis keturunan Hyuga kalangan atas anak tunggal, tentu saja kalau dia dan kau saling mencintai kau pasti kembali ke wujud pria tapi kalau tidak wujudmu akan selalu begitu selamanya"

"Satu lagi pada saat jam 11malam sampai jam 3 pagi kau bisa kewujud semula, dan kalau tubuhmu di cium oleh gadis itu kau bisa ke wujud cowok selama 5 jam, kalau bukan gadis itu waktumu menjadi cowok semakin sedikit"

"Di mana gadis itu tinggal?" Tanya pangeran Naruto

"Di dunia manusia, cukup lumayan sulit dari Beautiful Dream Wonderland ke dunia manusia. Tapi aku bis mengirimmu kedunia manusia sampai bulan purnama ke-16 apa kau sangggup pangeran? Tanya penyihir itu

Pangeran Naruto hanya menganggup saja pertanda setuju dan nenek itu membuat lubang berwarna mejikuhibiniu, lalu mulailah perjalanan (petualangan) pangeran Namikaze Naruto

Akankah Naruto akan bertemu gadis yang dimaksud dan apa dia bisa menyukai gadis tersebut tunggu di chapter ke 2

Bersambung

Rizumi : "Horeeeeeeeeee! Chapter 1 sudah selesai *nari-nari ala ondel-ondel*

Naruto : "Hei Baka-Rizumi ini inti ceritanya apa aku bingung? (garuk-garuk kepala karena gatal)

Rizumi : "Naruto-kun gatal ya pasti belum sampoan?" *niru jalan penguin*

Naruto : "Enak aja, terus ditambah lagi memang ada Beautiful Dream Wonderland"

Rizumi : "Ada-ada-in aja memang kenapa? Kau harus beruntung karena peranmu itu pangeran, bukan seorang banci kaleng yang ada di lampu merah ma di warteg"*loncat-loncat kaya kodok*

Naruto : "Sudah cukup rasakan ini RASENGAN! *Rizumi terpental sampai ke langit menjadi bintang* oke readers terus baca fanfic dari baka-rizumi kalau tidak baca juga tidak masalah. SAYONARA"

Rizumi : "Eh tunggu Naruto-kun gak boleh ditutup dulu haram tau -?- Ok! Readers tolong baca fanfic-ku ya please *puppy eyes no jutsu* SAYONARA…..SAYONARA…..SAMPAI BERJUMPA LAGI….OOOOHHHH " (nyanyi kenceng sampe kaca pada pecah+gempa sesaat)

All : "BERISIK BAKA-RIZUMI"

Rizumi : *Pundung di pojok sambil garuk-garuk tanah*

Rangkuman cerita Chapter 2 yang lagi setengah jadi

"G-gomen sa-ya tidak sengaja. S-saya se..dang terbu..ru-buru. Sekali lagi gomenasai" aku medengar suara lembut dan aku mengetahui bahwa yang menabrakku itu seorang gadis

Aku pun mendongak dan kulihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung, bermata lavender berkulit purih susu. Sungguh menawan.

Tidak! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Dia yang menabrakku kenapa aku harus tertarik dengan gadis gagap seperti dia? Tidak boleh! Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!

Apa yang terjadi setelah Naruto ketemu dengan gadis yang bisa merubah dia kebentuk semula, dan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka tunggu saja di chapter 2 nanti. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya readers. SAYONARA=GOOD BYE=SELAMAT TINGGAL.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Itu punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya, walaupun ngarapin sih. Tapi cerita Prince of Wonderland itu punya saya ingat itu Masashi-oji-san.

Oke minna-san tolong baca fic pertamaku walaupun membingungkan alurh dan bahasa ceritanya tapi aku harap kalian suka dengan ficku yang ini. Aku benar-benar memohon untuk dibaca ya para readers dan tolong kritik + saranya ya agar saya bisa membuat chapter 3 lebih bagus lagi

Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

Prince of Wonderland

Chapter 2

Naruto POV

Jadi ini dunia manusia beda sekali dengan dunia Sweat Dream, tapi dimana saya harus menemukan gadis itu sudah gitu gw lupa tu ciri-ciri dan nama gadis payah banget

Bruk…

Ku menabrak sesorang rasanya sakit sekali, apa karena aku sedang berwujud wanita biasanya tidak terlalu sakit.

"G-gomen sa-ya tidak sengaja. S-saya se..dang terbu..ru-buru. Sekali lagi gomenasai" aku medengar suara lembut dan aku mengetahui bahwa yang menabrakku itu seorang gadis *tumben otak Naruto berjalan –di jitak oleh Naruto cs-*

Aku pun mendongak dan kulihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung, bermata lavender berkulit purih susu. Sungguh menawan.

Tidak! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Dia yang menabrakku kenapa aku harus tertarik dengan gadis gagap seperti dia? Tidak boleh! Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!

Naruto end POV

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Naruto 'Ada apa dengan gadis ini ya?' batinnya khawatir.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? " tanya gadis itu lembut. Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunanya

"Tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya dingin "lagi pula kamu itu kalau jalan pake mata jangan mengandalkan kaki saja. Menyebalkan" lanjutnya kesal

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

'Uhg! Tuh cewek kaya laki-laki saja dingin banget kaya es' batinnya kesal gadis itu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kesal

"Apa liat-liat ada yang aneh dengan ku. Ah! " kata Naruto kesal "Cewek aneh…lemot…..dan….. gagap, jadi lebih pantas kalau ku panggil kau gadis gagap atau lemot atau di panggil poni kuda ya~….. itu lebih bagus"

"Apa maksudmu baru saja bertemu sudah ngejek orang, kau sendiri gadis yang dingin seperti es, apa jangan-jangan kau itu gadis jadi-jadian ya" kata gadis itu tak kalah kesal tapi nadanya sedikit lembut sambil berkacak pinggang *itu Hinata sedang lagi sakit pinggang ya –di tabok ma Hinata CS-*

"Dan satu lagi" sambil mengacung telunjuk "namaku itu Hyuga Hinata, bukan gadis gagap atau lemot atau poni kuda, memang kenapa dengan gaya rambutku ini manusia es"

"Oh oh oh! Jadi kamu itu bisa bicara normal ya gadis lemot+poni aneh" kata naruto seringai senyum liciknya

Setelah itu Hinata langsung pergi dari tempat Naruto. 'Aku jadi tidak ingin bertemu dengan cewek dingin itu, nyesel dah aku telah khawatir padanya menyebalkan' batin Hinata kesal.

Sepanjang jalan Hinata hanya mengerutu saja dia benar-benar tidak suka perilaku gadis yang tadi ia temui, berharap diatidak bertemu lagi

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Sesampai sekolah Konoha Senior High School 10, tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata langsung masuk ke kelas tanpa menyapa orang-orang yang ada di sekolahdan langsung duduk di bangkunya ya ng dekat jendela memandangi langit yang sepertinya sudah menjadi topic untuk dilihat dan menenangkan hatinya yang lagi panas itu.

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Hinata POV

Mimpi apa aku ini pagi-pagi sudah ketumu dengan manusia es itu menyebalkan. Bukannya minta maaf malah mengejek orang. Apa sama orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajari sopan-santun ya?

Untung saja aku tidak terlambat, ya walaupun terlambat 10 menit. Untung saja pelajaran pertama Kakashi-sensei yang suka terlambat dengan alasan tersesat di dunia yang bernama kehidupan, benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk di akal.

Kalau saja tadi aku tidak ketemu degan gadis blonde itu mungkin tidak terlambat seperti ini, tapi tidak apa yang penting belum mulai pelajarannya.

Hinata end POV

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah, dia bingung harus mencari gadis Hyuga itu. Tunggu dulu bukannya Naruto sudah ketemu dengan gadis Hyuga itu. Mungkin saja dia tidak mendengarnya atau mungkin lupa, hanya Kami yang tau itu

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang nenek tua yang memakai jubah hitam yang giginya tonggos. Nenek itu berkata "Oh ya pangeran saya lupa menyebutkan namanya maklum sudah nenek begini suka rada pikun gitu" kata nenek itu santai.

Naruto? Ya asal kalian ketahui Naruto mendengus kesal di bilang "Ah udah lu nenek sialan, lho yang sudah menyihirku kenapa lho tidak bisa mengembalikan wujudku? Ditambah lagi kamu tidak memberi tau tentang cewek itu. Asal nenek tau aku ini pangeran, kenapa nenek sudah memperlakukan gw seperti ini?"

"Ya ampun anak muda jaman sekarang itu lebih cepat marah, entar keburu tua kalau marah gitu. Kya nenek begini" ucapnya santai

Naruto banar-benar kesal sampai-sampai kepalanya di penuhin asap begitu, kasihan juga udah di kutuk tapi tidak bisa di kembalikan seperti semula dengan sihir nenek itu kecuali mendapatkan firstkiss dari gadis Hyuga itu.

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

"Eh nenek sialan jangan ngomong ngawur lagi kasih tau siapa yang bisa mengembalikan wujudku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit membentak

Nenek itu hanya menggerakan jarinya saja sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala dan bergoyang-goyang ala Inul Darasista gitu

'Itu nenek menyebalkan banget bukannya nerusin bicaranya malah joget-joget gak jelas' batin Naruto kesal sambil mengepalkan tanganya siap-siap untuk memukul nenek itu sampai menjadi bintang *kasar bener*

Nenek itu menyadari bahwa sang pangeran sudah mengepalkan tanganya langsung berhenti dengan aktifita joget ngebornya. Takut dipukul menjadi bintang

Asal kalian ketahui bahwa Naruto itu adalah pangeran yang terkuat di Beautiful Dream Wonderland sudah menguasai ilmu beladiri dari berbagai jurus yang ada di Beautiful Dream Wonderland. Nah makanya dari pada umurnya nenek yang sudah mencapai 1000 tahun itu harus melayang gara-gara di pukul oleh pangeran

∞∞∞∞ prince of wonderland∞∞∞∞

"Oke! Dengar baik-baik, soalnya saya tidak akan mengulang ucapanku lagi. Nama gadis itu adalah….." berhenti sejengak "Hyuga Hinata"

'Kring' nenek itu langsung menghilang di hadapan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto mendengar ucapan dari nenek sihir.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya' batin Naruto

**To be continued**

* * *

Horeeee~~~ chapter 2 sudah selesai *loncat-loncat kaya kodok* habis capek sekali rasanya sudah mengetik ini. Gomenasai ya kalau chapter ini jelek tidak terlalau bagus dan sepertinya saya membuatnya pendek lagi. Tak apalah maklum masih amatiran jadi author

Jangan lupa dibaca readers, saran+kritikannya ya mungkin nunggu chapter 3 agak lama jadi mohon ditunggu.

Singkat aja alasanya karena tanggal 10 Januari 2011 masuk sekolah jadi dapat jatah komputernya cuman malam sabtu & minggu, untuk ngetik. Kalau update itu di warnet, maklum kaga punya modem sich *gak modal*.

Aku kasih bocoran chapter 3 yang baru seperempat jadi

"J-ja..di k-kamu i-itu la….ki-..la….ki" jawab gadis itu gugup

"Iya….so~….memang kenapa?" jawab pangran itu datar

Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu blushing semerah tomat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghelas nafas. "lagi pula itu salahmu bukan…" lanjutnya

Apa yang terjadi antara pangeran dan gadis itu lihat saja di chapter 3 berikutnya mohon ditunggu. arigato minna-san sudah membaca dan sayonara


End file.
